The Angel In The Air
by chibiusa100
Summary: have you ever wondered what you would do if you lived in the clouds well when your Tala you meet strange people everyday.
1. Tala meets Kai and Diana

**Chapter 1 meet your new life.  
**

**This is in Tala's point of view and a female Kai.  
**

**

* * *

**The train stopped and I got off this place smells sweet better than Russia it's nothing but snow and ice there.

I walked everywhere and tried to entertain little kids but no one even payed me a fucking penny so i slept on the sea wall.

i felt someone poking me so i woke up and saw a little girl with long red hair like mine her eye's were baby blue and she looked at me and grinned her front teeth were missing she must have lost them she waved at me and stood up and turned toward the ocean and spread out her arms like she was flying.''hey kid how did you get out here?"i asked her she looked at me and smiled."ha,ha my name is Diana Uchiha,oh you must be really thirsty just hold on a minute." she said she went and ran over to the vending machine she put her change in and got two drinks and ran back but fell I saw her brush it off and come back.

"uh,here you go." she said she was filthy and a huge scar was on her face but she brushed it off like a boy would.I took the drink and took a sip tasted like punch.''hey kid what is this stuff anyway.''? I asked."aha it's fruit punch I'm not aloud to drink it at home in the Dojo but here i can daddy says when i grow up that i will spread my wings and fly away." she said "Oh and don't call me kid."she said she hopped like a rabbit and fell off the edge I gasped she could get hurt I saw her laughing in the sand pointing at me.

"you should have seen your facial expression wait till Kai hears about this she'll have a knock out.'' she said."DIANA!"yelled someone."Oh I have to go home now but I know who'll take you in Kai will be here shortly so yeah bye bye." "Oh wait Ki....i mean Diana who's your father?" I asked she dug around in her wallet and pulled out a picture."See the guy on the left with the spiky hair that's my daddy Sasuke Uchiha and the woman next to him is my mama Edelen Uchiha oh I'm really late so i have to go now well bye." she said and ran off I sweat dropped this place is really weird.

Soon I watched the ocean and i felt someones presence I looked up and saw a girl standing on the sea wall a few inches away from me she had gray hair on top and blue on the bottom I almost thought she was a guy but i was wrong."Hi I'm Kai Hiwatari." she said not taking her eyes away from the ocean.

"I'm Tala Valkov." i said she nodded."Diana's told me about how she met a guy with devil styled hair and blue eyes so i think she's talking about you." she said sitting down next to me."She said you look like a Russian boy,I think she got it from from her friend Serena since she dates a Russian guy named Bryan and I'm also Russian." she said smiling her violet eye's seemed to glow with the beautiful sunset. "do you have a place to stat tonight?"she asked i shook my head she gasped."Well in that case you should stay with me tonight." she said.

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid?I mean you just met me and your parents. i said."Oh they won't mind I'll explain everything to them." she said taking my hand and dragging me to a mansion "Well this is it if mom and dad won't let you stay here then you can stay at the Uchiha compound or dojo whatever you wanna call it.''she said opening the door and taking me inside.

I stared at the beautiful walls and saw a picture of a guy and a woman with three kids next to them."who's that in the picture?" i asked."No one mind your own business.' she said taking me up the stairs and to a room it was very dark so she switched on the light and I saw something weird a little kid holding a knife to his wrist like he was going to commit suicide. Kai went over and took the knife and shook him.''Gou ! no, stop that it's dangerous." she said the boy looked at her with gray eyes and collapsed in her arms."I'm so sorry about that.''she said "i have no idea what's gotten into him he's never acted like this but I've never been in this room before oh well let's go." she said we went out and she showed me my room not to shaby.

Soon it was time to meet her parents."Kai dear who is this young man.?" her mother asked.''This is my friend Tala from school he just moved here and well need's a place to stay.'' she said."hum Susumu what do you think.?" she asked he looked at me and nodded.'just as long as he doesn't try anything funny." he said Kai smiled at him."My name is Susumu My wife here is Misuzu we have three young children Kai,Rini, and Gou." he said."But i must warn you Gou is well how should i put this unwell.'' he said.

"Oh Tala could you step out for a minute i have to talk to mom and dad for a minute.'' said Kai I went out and shut the door and saw Diana her eyes were not the usual they were like she just woke up they were like something that jumps out at you."Diana what's going on here and what did you do to your eyes?" I asked she smirked and motioned for me to follow her i followed her to the stair case and she opened a door and crawled in and waved for me to follow i went in and soon she stooped and moved over I peered inside the vent she showed me a way to peep.

"Dad I need to ask you to get medicine for Gou he's been acting strangely again this time he tried to commit suicide with a knife in a room i didn't know we even had." said Kai "hum your right we have ad rooms that are closed up because of all the junk your mother has stored in there.' he said she nodded."well that was nice talking to you two alone i must get to Tala now.' she said and left I had to crawl back out and made it just in time.

soon it was bedtime I was asleep until something snuck into my room and was on my chest I looked up and saw Kai's little brother staring into my eyes "Beware something is coming and it will take up allot of your free time." he said he climbed down and slammed my door so hard i flinched.

At about midnight something came and was in my room i looked up and saw a girl with pink hair and emerald eye's she had wings on her magenta dress that said fly."I've been looking for you Father ahahahahaha." she said they must have heard it and she disappeared as soon as Kai opened the door she looked around and shrugged "I thought i heard laughter in here this place must be haunted.'' she said."I think i should move out." i said getting up and making the bed.

Kai looked at me with heart broken eye's "But will you still be my friend even though you can't stay here with me?" she asked "Of course I'll be your friend.'' I said that brightened her up she smiled and lead me to the door before I was out she stooped me and leaned up and kissed me on my lips then she shut the door.

I walked until i got to the Uchiha compound so many buildings and I saw only I person on the deck of their home I went over."Sometimes I wish that i had wings and could fly my uncle's little boy Sotoko thinks it's stupid and crazy but i think not." she said I went over and sat next to her her long pigtails were flowing with the gentle summer air.''Hey Diana you really do resemblance your mother you know.'' i said she hid her eye's under her bangs."Yeah i get that....that i get that...." she stopped.''what's wrong.?" I asked her she shook her head her pigtails shook as well she was trying something.

"I'm s..sorry Tala I just can't bear the fact that my mom was supposed to have another kid but she died after she was born and my mom lost all of her happy memories about me,Diane, and Darien and when i went to her she looked at me and called me Daniella I was shocked my mom called me by my sister's name and after that she called my sister Diana and my brother Derick.'' she said

"Does your dad know about this.''? i asked she nodded. "He corrects her to many times that she can't even remember me." she said "So I'm going away from this place I wanna see the ocean again will you take me there." she said looking at me I nodded and helped her up we walked down and when we got to the beach she bent down.

"Isn't it beautiful the sunrise is absolutely one of the best things in the world." she said."i only have one more day until i turn back into a weak little girl who has no friends and who will always be a weakling.'' she said and started crying."that day my mom will remember me and she'll forget about Daniella and I'll be her little girl like always.'' she said picking up a seashell.''I want to be happy but how can i do that when tomorrow at sunrise I'll be ill and have a fever continuously it won't fade until the one person that died will be in my heart."

* * *

I spent the night with Diana and she was right the next day she was a wimp and was sick she tried to get up but fell like she was nervous about something. the next day's went on pretty fast she grew worse every day until she finally asked if i could take her to the cemetery.

I went with her and Kai to the cemetery Kai held the flowers that they wanted to put on Daniella's grave I saw it was perfect for a baby small I put Diana down and watched her crawl over to the grave she felt it and took the flowers from Kai and put them in the vase I heard her say rest in peace Daniella Uchiha before she collapsed I turned to Kai she bent down and removed a band aid from Diana's left leg and saw a huge burn mark on it and saw it disappear when a feather landed on it it healed itself.

The next few days I ended up hanging out with her and Diana i met them everyday by the big pound Diana is so full of energy it's like she's a tornado never stooping until she heard the Ice-cream man come she went over and got all three of us ice-cream.

"Hey Diana how is it that you know my favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla.?" I asked her she giggled and held up her peace sign."hehe it's a secret.' she said soon I saw Kai combing Diana's long scarlet hair.'she's like the little sister I've always wanted to have but never will unless Rini changes." she said soon we had to go home before we went i heard a splash and saw Diana had jumped into the small creak.

I took us hours to get her out when we did she ran ahead of us. then Kai took my hand and started to hold it."Do you ever wonder why Diana's eye's are so full of life well i think it's because she can use the Sharingun to see into a person's life only her's are blue and white the little swirls in it are white like snow.'' she said we went on until we got to Kai's home we kissed each other and left before we did she asked me to be her boy friend i told her i would think about it and moved on with Diana.

"So are you gonna do it.?" I asked her she smiled and nodded and we went inside.''Hi mama.'' she said her mom stooped making dinner and went over to us she looked at Diana she held her hands and felt her face then she went to her hair and gasped."Diana is it you.?" she asked.''Yes mama it's me." she said they both had tears and her mom hugged her with all her might. I think I have a knack for this.  


* * *

**aww isn't that a sweet ending for chapter 1 well review. **


	2. Romance

**Chapter 2 the dream  
**

**This is in Tala's point of view and a female Kai.  
**

**

* * *

**I felt someone shaking me i looked up and saw it was Diana's little sister Diane with her hair up and the other half down. "wakie wakie Diana say's get up she wants to make your breakfast but she doesnt know what you like." she said getting off my bed and going out into the hallway and breaking the sliding door.

I got up and went into the room where these people eat."Ahhh a bug got through the vent and its trying to get to Tala's breakfast.''! i heard her say then the bug landed and died in the pancake Diana sweatdroped."oh no i don't have time to remake it.' she said then put it on a plate and went into the room and set it down and looked at me eat. "why are you staring at me like oh my god he's actually eating it.''? i asked."doesn't taste like a bug."? she asked smiling that did it i spit the food on the floor.''WHAT DID YOU DO.!?" i asked she held up her hands and waved them."nothing nothing just eat the waffles instead.'

"hey since it's summer vacation shouldn't you be out enjoying yourself with some friends.?" i asked."Well that's the problem all of my friends are to busy to play with me.'' she said looking off into space.''Hey Tala have you ever wondered what's really in the sky besides birds, air and clouds.?" she said."not really why.?" I asked her she looked at me and dug into her shirt pocket of her outfit and pulled out a heart shaped locket and set it on the table and opened it.

Sweet music played it showed Diana's past her friends where busy one was dog washing,the other was star gazing in the night, one was singing a duet with her friend, and one was bug catching.

she looked at me and smiled.''I want to meet the person in my dreams she's calling out to me and i can't really catch her but i'll catch her soon." she said raising a fist in the air trample.''so tell me about your dreams if it's OK." i said she smiled.''whenever i dream it's either about getting married to my boyfriend or flying my flying dreams are always special because no two are alike."

* * *

**Dream Sequence **

**Diana was flying off the ground with pure white wings attached to her back her long red hair swayed as she flew her hair was a sign of the love goddess venus in the clouds she was free as a bird her pure body was showing no signs of a scratch or bruise anywhere she was pure all over her body then she saw her vision in the ocean and smiled she was loving this world then she saw the meadow she played with her friends or stayed to play with the kittens. **

**She went down and landed and then she heard a voice calling for her she turned and saw a woman telling her to follow her she obeyed and flew up into the sky and into the clouds and then boom she was shoot down her wings were broken and bloody she felt helpless.  
**

**End of Dream.  


* * *

**"no way this dream you had foretells your death."? I asked she shook her head.''All i know is that wasn't my body that i was flying in like someone had made it seem like it was my body but i felt sick and tired all of a sudden like someone had kicked me in my stomach." she said yawning."I don't want to sleep anymore because that was my last dream that ended in a nightmare." she said before going to the couch and laying on it.

I need to hep her she's doesn't deserve this pain she's going through so i turned to an old friend Wolborg he's always been there to help me. 'Hey Wolborg.' i said in my mind until a feeling of frostiness came into my mind._ 'What is it can't a bit-beat get it's sleep.?' _he asked 'i need your help my friend Diana is suffering from a dream sickness that is messing with her sleep.' i said _' i think i know this one there's a beast_ _living in her dreams she must have been out at a time the thing was lurking around and it slammed into her and destroyed her dreams of happiness only one dream made it through_ _though so you must kill it.' _he said.

'kill it how do i do that anyway i guess I'll have to wake her up and make the beast come out and kill it with Wolborg.' i thought I called Bryan and made him come over I'm not battling that stupid thing on my own. so he came and i went into the living room which happens to be in the dinning room's right hand side. i saw Diana squirming in her sleep it's time so I shook her she didn't respond.

I kept shaking her until she opened her eyes that was our chance i summoned Wolborg and Bryan summoned Falborg they charged into her dream and drove that thing out we had no time to think we grabbed it and held it. ''Diana your the only one who can destroy this thing because it's apart of your dream." I said she gasped and closed her eyes and somehow we even got to see what she was dreaming about she was in a gown a pure white gown that was strapless and her wings were even bigger than i imagined them she had a hatchet in her hand and went over to the thing and boom she slammed it down blood went everywhere and the thing screamed ad died.

I never told Kai about it if i did she wouldn't want me to stay with Diana so the next days went by fast I was forced to go out with Kai I told her about what Diana did to my food she giggled and smiled i smiled back."so she left the vent open again and a fly flew in and died and you ate it then spit it out when she asked if i didn't taste like a bug." she said taking a bit out of her Ice-cream.

"So Kai you don't go to school during the summer do you.?" i asked she shook her head no.''I think it's silly to go to school during the summer." she said."Hey I've been thinking about what you said before and I'd like to be your boyfriend if it's Ok with you.'' I said wait for it wait for it."Really omg ."! she screamed you'd think something attacked her by how loud she screamed people stared and she shut her mouth.

We walked until she saw something in the window of a toy store."Hey Tala if i give you the money would you buy that cute little white stuffed animal kitten for Diana.?" she asked her violet eye's staring into my blue ones I nodded and the look on her face was like she won a battle her hair was down to her shoulders I've seen that style somewhere oh well i went into the toy store and got the toy i had to admit it was adorable it had a nice realistic fur so we walked until we saw a little girl on skates."Kai don't get any ideas." I said.

"Hi Josey." she said the girl smiled and unwrapped her red ribbon and tied it around the cat and waved goodbye and speed off. I went back to the Uchiha compound and went to the only one with a deck and went in i saw Diana laying on the floor i put the cat down and ran over to her she wasn't breathing. I picked her up and ran out the door holding her in my arms until i got to the clinic I opened the door and saw everyone that worked there i handed Diana over and watched them take her away.

Soon Kai came and stayed with me.", your cousin's doing fine it was just a false alarm her body had an attack and she had a melt down and passed out on the floor not breathing." said the nurse she lead us to her room she was asleep like always I had the cat since i went home and got it and paced it next to her she turned over and held it in her arms.

"Hey Tala have you ever heard of the Angel in the sky.?" asked Kai I shook my head.''From what i hear she lives in the sky and watches over us she has very sad dreams and cry's and some say she's naked and only has her hair and wings that can be seen.'' she said.

* * *

**who is the girl in the sky is it Kai Or Diana or this mysterious girl on skates named Josey or is it a guy that transforms into a girl the next chapter has the ones that started this adventure to find the girl in the sky.**

**Tabitha Valkov - she is 18 years old and has ultra long hair that her front ones are tied and she wears a red kimono that has blue strings on the sleeves. she's Tala's mother**

**Sasumu Hiwatari- is 19 and is Kai's father you all know what he looks like.  
**

**Serenity - is Edelen's great grandmother she has meatball styled hair that is blond since she's young she wears a dress that covors her wings.  
**


	3. The angel in the Air's story line

**Chapter 3 meet Serenity  
**

**This is in Serenity's chapter  
**

**

* * *

**

Susumu was walking until Serenity came out of the sky and landed on him."Oh what the fuck who are you.?" he asked she glared at him. "Hasn't your mother and father told you it's rude to ask someone with out introducing yourself first.?" she asked.

* * *

Tabitha was walking down the dojo until she saw Serenity sitting and saw Susumu go up to her and touch her back she jumped."aah what are you doing touching me like that !" she yelled at him.'i was wondering where you keep your wings.'' he said."lady Serenity seems to enjoy having you here with her." she said they sat down and Tabitha took out a cloth and put it out and showed them ice.

"here Serenity i thought you should examine this." she said."ice in the summer time nice." she said taking a bite with her hands. "ooh it's cold." she said.''did you know breaking into the ice house is against the law and so is eating in here.'' said Susumu Serenity nodded.

so Tabitha ans Susumu took a bit and ate some."this reminds me of something.'' she said.''like a family that's eating there food after surviving the hard winter." he said."beautiful Susumu." said Tabitha clapping."What's a family?'' asked Serenity Tabitha went over and slide next to her."ahhh why are you so close to me get away.'' she said Tabitha went to the corner and sulked."wait,wait no come back i didn't mean it.'' she said sweat dropping

So Tabitha slide over again and the same thing happened all over then she and Susumu slide over.''Why are you here ? get away." she said.'It looked like fun.'' he said and both went and sulked in the corner so she did he same thing again and they slide back over. "were showing you what a family is someone you can rely on to lend a hand or keep you going.''

"Do you have a family Serenity.?'' asked Tabitha she shook her head her mom died and her dad committed suicide all she had was her sister Selene and she was locked up because she was related to Serenity's mother who was a flying creature or an angel.

Susumu went and overheard people talking about the place being destroyed so he went and took Serenity and Tabitha with him they walked for hours Susumu carried Serenity on his back until they heard a strange noise hunters he put Serenity down and told Tabitha to hid behind the huge rock/bolder.

he got one.''who sent you here and why are you after lady Serenity.?" he asked the person was scared to death."i don't know i'm just following orders." he said Susumu summoned his phoenix Dranzer and she killed the guy.'' Susumu as long as i am in charge of you you will not and i mean will not kill another human being understand.?" she asked.

He nodded so they set out again this time samurai came and attacked them Susumu had to fight them off then he almost killed one when he remembered Serenity's words don't kill another human being.

Then he got hurt some samurai had sent a huge scar on his back then Susumu turned around and knocked the guy unconscious with a huge kick then he dropped to the ground Serenity and Tabitha went over Tabitha took out a cloth and bandaged the wound they stayed there until morning both girls let susumu lean on them for support until they got to the moantin tops they went in and found Serenity's sister.

"Selene it's me Serenity!" she yelled at her she looked at Tabitha and nodded Susumu sat down and watched. Tabitha took the bow off of Serenity's Kimono and it dropped to the ground reveling her body.**(again people it's anime if you've seen it nothing like real life and again nudeness in an anime means the character is pure ok now back to the story) **Serenity focused hard and her huge angel like wings came out."why it is you Serenity but you must not touch me I've been infected with a disease by the parasite that breeds on the swamp." said Selene.

Susumu stood up and went to the lock and busted it with his sword and let Selene went out and got caught by the warriors they hit lady Selene with two arrows."look away!" yelled Susumu to Tabitha and Serenity Tabitha covered Serenity's eyes and shut her own. Selene had something like a huge blast of light that came out of her and killed the warriors then she dropped down.

Serenity rushed over and went to her sister's side."It's OK little sister just leave me here you must not touch my body." she said Serenity started crying hard she shook her head."No Selene i can't and i won't !" she yelled hugging her sister Tabitha and Susumu stared in shook.

"Oh Serenity I almost forgot how warm you were." she said petting her little sisters back."Susumu don't bury me just leave me here you mustn't touch me ether." she said before dropping dead. Serenity let go and backed up and weeped harder than she ever could imagine Susumu went over and took the arrows out and threw them aside so he and the two girls went off the mountain.

They found a tree and went into the dug out hole in it they started talking."I wonder when we get out off here if we will be bale to see the beach and the ocean." said Tabitha her green eye's widened at the thought."What is the ocean?" asked Serenity with her light blue eye's tired out from crying."it's like a huge puddle of water only like a lake only it stretches out for millions of miles far away and it's really salty." said Tabitha. 

Serenity went off in a daydream she imagined her and her friends at the beach Serenity's long blond ponytails and meatball buns on top were soaked with salt water she was laughing with her friends. she knew the outcome the warriors were surrounding them as they spoke."Susumu,Tabitha thank you for showing me what a family is.'' she said crawling out of the dugout den.

"Lady Serenity !." yelled Tabitha her red hair was blowing in the wind and her grass green eyes were widened with horror her best friend was leaving her for good."Serenity." growled Susumu his red eyes were in horror to his two toned hair blew in the wind Serenity looked at him her eye's were like the big blue sky they shone."Susumu I have only one more order for you have a great life both of you your kids will grow into fine young people i hope so live long.'' she said.

"I will not ever forget you the next generation of myself will be a girl i want you to save her when you find her goodbye.'' she said she untied her dress's ribbon in the back and the dress fell off reveling her breast and her bottom her front side was visibal her skinny body leaned in on Susumu and she kissed his lips and leaned out.

"With you two I was able to forget about my wings." she said she opened her huge white angel wings and flew into the sky destroying part of the army soon they held their bows and shot at her she winced and started tossing soon they saw a huge bloodline of russian words both recognised it said kill the monster.

It was wrapping itself around her and she kept tossing around in the sky under the full moon soon chantings were heard. ''What are they doing to Serenity ?." asked Susumu."Their trying to control lady Serenity." said Tabitha."Serenity fly higher.!" yelled Susumu as another one went and slammed against Serenity tearing her wings from her body she looked at them on the ground and then looking at the moon.

her last words were Susu and Tabi before she vanished into the sky. soon it was over Susumu and Tabitha joined the village that had a past of winged beings they were called angels soon Tabitha and him were in the house of the future they got the tiny bowl and Tabitha chanted the japanese words and soon they were in a world not on earth.

They saw a young girl in a dress with beads lined across with liile circles with holes in the middle opening to another one. **(Usagi's princess gown the one she wears on the moon and in a battle)** The girl looked like Serenity only she acted way different she got some pink flowers and went into the palace there stood a woman with long gray or silver hair in the same style as Serenity's the buns with the pigtails running down.

"Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity were running late." said an authority to her this was Serenity she survied and was transported to the moon.

Soon the dream ended. Tabitha and Susumu were married to there new family Tabitha had a boy with red hair and blue eyes while Susumu's wife Nikita was exspecting a girl when the day came she had a girl with two toned and crimson eye's their names are Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari or if you want to call them this Sasha and Luka or again Yuriy and Kai.

* * *

**well that's done . review**


	4. My wish's came true

**Chapter 4 Summer Adventure  
**

**Tala's P.O.V in case you forgotten female Kai is now Tala's girlfriend and the 3rd chapter is what you should read to understand why Kai say's something about the angel in the air.  
**

**

* * *

**I walked down the road with Diana she said something about snooping around i have no clue why i'm following her.

"Huh Diana explain to me why were doing this again." i said."I want to see which class I'm gonna be in this year either Kakashi or i hate so much If i'm in her class I'm gonna march up to the principles and throw a tantrum in her office like i did before when i got cafeteria duty for a food fight that i didn't start it it was Serena's fucking fault she threw a spit ball of mashed potatoes at me and it got into my hair and i threw my milk at her and it made her shut up so she started it first." she said i sweat dropped oh wow not her fault.

I mean she threw the milk at her friend but still Serena whoever she is started it with throwing a spit ball i have so gotta meet whoever this kid aka Diana hangs out with. she lead me to the school it was smaller than the last one we saw she lead me inside and into the vent again we went and eves dropped well we found out she's in Kakashi's class she was grinning until we got to the Uchiha compound she screamed and you should have seen the looks on the people's face.

"Diana shut your mother fucking mouth this intense or I'll go shut it for you.!" some kid yelled she turned and glared."Ohhhhh was that a threat like in your dreams will you be able to shut me up or shut my mouth yourself boy your third grade and have no clue what your talking about." she said then laughed and pulled me into her house.

"Like hell will he be able to wop my ass yeah I'm talking about you Sotoko I'm telling daddy on him that he threatened to shut my mouth so i'm so gonna beat him up."she said holding up the peace sign. then a huge crashing sound came I looked up."what the fuck was that?'' i asked."My mom I think she ran into the tool shed again like always." she said.

I saw her mother come in with something in her hands."Hey baby I got you something for making Kakashi's class." she said she put the package in Diana's arms."I have to shower and make dinner." she said Diana opened the box."Ey tight my new beyblade i needed another one my last one is just to beat up to even spin anymore." she said a red and black blade was what she wanted looks like the old one.

"Hey Tala did Kai say anything funny to you like weird stuff like an angel in the sky stuff like that?'' she asked me."Yeah why ?" i asked."don't really know her dad says don't listen to her." she said yeah right how do i explain that to her.

I went out for a walk since Diana's trying to find her card collection i sighed nothing but darkness then i saw something like a girl the same one i saw the night i spent part of the night at Kai's.

"Hello Tala Valkov."she said."I'm Sakura Valkov your future daughter i came to warn you."she said i nodded."It's about the angel in the air she's getting worse and needs to be freed from her pain she hides it from you because she's worried you won't like her anymore and will not be her friend she hides the physical pain but the inner pain is hurting her."she said before she disappeared into the night.

I'm still stumped about this whole mess a girl who lives in the sky and on earth that makes no seance i decided to go back to Diana's her mom was drinking something guess alcohol she was alone at the table."Oh yo boy."she said before gulping down another drop of her beer."Where's Diana?"i asked looking around."She said she didn't feel to good so she went to bed."she said gulping three more beer's down.

I went down the hall to her room the one with the cat poster on the door i opened the door and walked in and Diana greeted me with a grin while laying down in her bed."Hey your mama said you weren't feeling to hot you OK now?"i asked she smiled."I'm alright i just got tired and decided to go to my room."she said i saw she had cat's of every shape and size as stuffed animal's.

"You have a ton of stuffed animal's you must love cat's."i said she sat up and grinned."uh huh i love cat's i love to think I'm one because when i was a little girl me and mama went to the state fair festival."she said.

* * *

_flashback  
Diana's P.O.V  


* * *

_I went with mommy to the state fair since she said i needed more air into my lung's to help me get better and stronger i saw a whole lot of rides but i couldn't ride them since i was five at the time and i was smaller then the older kid's i loved playing card game's board game's anything to do with prizes and game's.

I won every time we played especially twister the game where you were dizzy and had to throw really stair i had my best aim and i shoot and won a little bag with the word's Angel on it i thought it was cute then i heard it my mommy was eating a corn dog so i went and decided to search for the noise.

My white drees was filthy from falling so much my sandals kept falling off but still i went to find the noise and it led me to the animal pen's a guy was selling some kitten's i went and bent down they were meowing so i decided to meow with them i mommy was very upset i looked up and smiled and pointed at the kitten's she shook her head i was upset she dragged me away.

I was throwing a fit because all i wanted was a kitten so i wouldn't be less lonely when i was at home by myself or with daddy my mommy was pulling me by my wrist i was throwing a tantrum like always when i didn't get something i really wanted when we got home i actually smashed my mommy's window.

I knew what i was doing was wrong but when i throw a huge tantrum only the thing i want can stop me. i went into my baby sister's room and swung her around like a toy she was screaming and crying then i let her go and she was slammed against the window it shattered and the glass fell on her i went out of the room.

I went to daddy's study room and with the coke sitting up i tumped it over and it caused the computer to crash i went to mommy's room and with her lotion smeared all of the framed picture's we have and went to my room i threw a huge tantrum and cried myself to sleep my body was always saying thing's like get back at them.  


* * *

  
_end of flash back and back to Tala's p.o.v _  


* * *

I saw Diana had a diary and it was open it had a picture of me,Kai and her in the river the next one had me and her walking.

_Dear diary today me,Kai and Tala went fishing in the creek but we didn't catch anything i hope the two become husband and wife when their old enough_.

_Dear diary me and Tala went for a walk i remembered the time when i first met him he was sleeping on the sea wall my dream come true of having a friend to rely on_.

"It's rude to read some Else's diary you know."she said.''Diana you probably won't have a job in the diary company.''i said.'Mama isn't gonna be home this weekend she's going to the summer fair and taking the others with her I've already been but Diane and Darien haven't you just stay there and help mama out."

"Daddy's going away on a mission he's a ninja warrior and always come's back alright so i get to stay here with you.''she said holding up the peace sign.

As soon as i went to my room Diana's body begain to ache with pain she moaned and held her stomach in pain i could here it even though I'm in the other side of the dojo if I went to help she'd reject and say she was fine.

* * *

_flashback  


* * *

_I heard Diana scream i got up out of bed and went to her room she was turning over and holding her head."Diana what's wrong are you in pain.?'' i asked

i tried to help but she took her hand's away from her head."I'm fine know Tala it was just a headache now go back to bed.''she said i could tell she was lying but what could i do nothing she won't tell me where it hurt's.

* * *

_end of flashback_

* * *

I was asleep until i heard something like an alarm clock ringing i went and saw it was coming from Diana's room i went in and turned it off her room was neat the bed was made she must have made it.

I went down the hall to get breakfast and saw Diana laying on the floor she had a book in her hand not good i went over to her and picked her up i saw she had a cookbook i guess she collapsed when she was about to make me some breakfast.

I took her to her room i waited till she woke up she looked around and then at me she smiled and sta up."I'm sorry Tala i was tired and i tripped over the rug and hit my head but I'm fine now.'' she said i thought to myself she never had and cut's or brusis before i came but know her body has million's of them.

I made up my mind i had to stay away from her and she would be fine."Diana I'm leaving i have to get away from you if i don't you're only going to get worse.'i said she was heartbroken."OK but pinky promise me wherever you go you'll write to me."she said i wrapped my pinky around her's."Of course your my friend bye."i said i took my thing's and left.

I walked down to the bus stop i went to sleep and when i woke up little kid's were all around me perfect."hey you all tell me how i can make this more funner." i said i released Wolborg they seemed stunned."That's cool but what else doe's it do?''one girl said.

i made wolborg come out they were even more stunned."Can he fetch a stike becasue he's a dog.''? asked another girl i threw my gun shaped lancher and Wolborg went after it and brought it back they all clapped."Here mister devil hair."said one girl she gave me fifteen buck's i took it and went back to Diana's i let wolborg take control i was done here i made him turn into a dog and i left after i put a moniter on him.

* * *

End of Tala's P.O.V.

Diana's P.O.V

* * *

I woke up today was the first day of school i got up and wet to put on my uniform i put the dress shirt on and tied the huge red ribbon and put on my skirt I put the straps into the sailor part of it and put on my sock's i tied my hair into the two long pigtail's with the heart odango's and put on my shoe's i went into the kitchen packed my lunch and left for school not regular school.

Mama signed me up for a school called changing hearts i was walking to the school when i felt a tug at my key chain with the cat's on it i looked down and saw a wolf puppy not a cat but it was pretty cute."Hi cutie are you a stray let's see no color hum I'm going to back away and see if he follows if not I'll leave him.''i said i ran to the far end of the side walk and the dog followed me.

Well the dog is now mine i picked him up and went to the school i placed him in the bushes and went into the school after school was over i came out and picked him up we walked past the building's trying to think of name's we walked past the place where i meet Tala i stooped the memorie was flooding back like water.

I saw someone was standing in the same exact place Tala was laying when i found him i went over to the spot and went up the step's and onto the sea wall i saw a boy with spiky hair that went up and defied the law's of gravity he had hair like my younger brother only it's blond my brother's hair is raven black like my daddy's.

I looked at the sky it was a nice day. i decided to spread out my arm's and put them in front as if i was flying i wish i could fly the boy turned his head to look at me he had ocean blue eye's it made me extra jealous he smiled at me i was embarresed i blushed."Hey there I'm Ty." he said "Diana Uchiha.''i said i so bet since my skin's pale white he could see tha blush.

"Did you just move here cause I've never seen you around this place before."i said."Yeah my mom got wakko and said we needed to move me,Dad,her and my brother moved here yesterday well i otta get going."he said and left. i sat on the sea wall alone looking at the ocean.

I had the dog in my lap i pulled out my potatoe chip's and started to eat them the dog looked at me like i want some pig i gave him one."Hum i got an idea I'll name you potato."i said potato crawled onto my lap and decided to sleep I saw Kai come she stood next to me.

"So it's just us two alone you know I've never hated you but you alway's had Tala to yourself you made me jealous but now i have allot of respect for you."she said."Hum I know what you mean i was jealous of you kissing him.'she said."What the hell you saw that no way." "Yes way."

The two of us have really gotten along better i still wonder what Tala's doing. I picked potato up and walked back to the compound with potato in my arms i went to the cabnit and icked out the dog food we use to feed Satoko's dog when there on vacation.

"Huh potato you and I really have allot in common." i said stroking his white fur i went to my room and to my diary i wrote about potato and what had happened today then my body said it was time to sleep i showered and put on my cloth's and went to sleep in pain.

The next morning was diffrent i couldn't walk anymore than two steps without falling but my goal was to reach the beach ever since i saw two kid's playing at the beach it looked like fun so i went into my drawer and pulled out my red dress and put my sunhat on i left my hair donwn and leaned against the wall for support my eye's were baggy my leg's where hurting but i remained strong potato was next to me walking.

I walked about two miles and went to the store and sat on the bench trying to catch my breath i saw the yucky juice that is not yucky and went over and put my change in and got myself the fruit punch and drank it we have a little code you squeeze while you suck on the straw at the same time.

I picked myself off the bench and countinued to walk i felt weaker every step that i took but nothing will keep me from reaching my goal not even death i have no wishes after my visit to the beach I'll be done with life if this is my last day i know i gave it my best.

I was closer to reaching my goals than i ever thought my only two wishe's are to have friend's and see Tala again that's all i want nothing but those two wishes i know not all wishe's come true but i want those two to come true.

I was about to collapse when the sound of the ocean drew my attention i put one foot forward and my sight became a fuzzy fog like a child lost in her own maze i can't die yet if i do what will mama,daddy,Diane,Darien do without me my only fate rest in the hand's of someone.

'bark bark."yaped potato i have no clue why he was yapping but i turned around before i fainted to the ground my sight last saw red hair."Ta...la"i whispered and collapsed what happened next was unknown to me.

I saw i was back at home my wish never came true i bet potato barked louder."Potato please be quiet.''i said trying to drown out the sound.''Diana if potato yelped louder he would have had a heart attack I've got some news for you.''i heard someone say. i opened my eyes and saw Kai she was standing next to my bed.

"What is it?"i asked she had a huge smile on her face."I found a letter in your mailbox it's from Tala he's coming back to see us tomorrow ."she said i smiled my whole life is coming back i saw Kai smiling every time she said or heard Tala's name i smiled."Kai."i said she looked at me."My wish came true i wished for him to return and he's coming back but i have one finale wish."

"What is it?"she asked."I really want to go to the beach but only Tala can take me or my wish won't really come true but since i only have today left to fullfill my wish's or i die just like that."i said she was in the gasp pose.''No Diana please your my only cousin that is like a friend to me I'll take you to the beach.''she said.

She took the cover's off my leg's and put me on her back she held on tight to my leg's and carried me to the beach she was on the beach the warmth of it."Diana were here."she said i opened my eyes we were at the beach kids were playing Kai sat me down near the water's edge i felt the cool ocean on my feet.

"Diana."i heard someone say i looked and saw Ty and some kids."Come build a sand castle with me."he said he picked me up and carried me to the place where he and his friends where.

"Everyone this is my friend Diana,Diana meet my brother Max,meet Ashley,Tari,Milly,Misuzu,Kano,and Michuru."he said i meet everyone of them we began to make the castle higher and higher it went i had a ton of new friend's now my second wish was granted."Hey you coming to the summer festival tomorrow?''asked Tari her auburn hair blew with the wind i nodded.

I waved goodbye to them i could walk but just not allot i had potato next to me walking we went to my home and Kai spent the night with me the next morning we heard a knock at the door Kai went and opened it Tala was back i got up and hugged him."I'm sorry i left you two.''he said.

Me and Kai went into my drawer and picked out a dress for me to wear at the sumemr festival she picked out a white one and blue sandels she combed my hair and tied it into a ponytial with a white ribbon we where ready for the festival.

We went out of the house I held Kai and Tala's hand's as we walked along the trail and we went to the festival like a kid again i heard the kitten's i went over and saw them only one was left a small black one with a wierd looking birthmark on it's head but who care's Kai and Tala came over I pointed to the one i wanted Kai took out her wallet and paide the guy running the both.

I was a happy little girl with my kitten i named Luna i was like a child in a candy store the last thing i wanted before i gave up my hope's was to get the last dvd set of pretty cure i went into the bookstore and got it i was happy as could be all my wishes came true except one being able to fly.

I wanted wing's so badly and i snuck out one night the night of the full moon Luna's crescent moon shined._'listen my friend you only get this one wish left that you wanted so badly and it will save you.'_Luna seemed to say and great big angel wing's came out of my pajamas i was actually flying i saw everything like a doll house it was a nice view i had to come back down but flying was just so fun.

* * *

**yey longest chapter i ever wrote Diana is saved from her death nice Tala came back. **

**Review. **


	5. A summer chapter

**Chapter 5 **

**A new summer story  
**

**This go's back into time with Tabitha and Serenity and Susumu **

**

* * *

**Susumu slammed his sword against the huge wall and it collapsed he went out followed by two woman both had on hats and were running in the rain.

They ran until they came to some weeds."You two be careful there's no road and we have to travel by the weeds."said Susumu Hiwatari."Sure thing woo...."said Serenity the blond haired maiden with odango's and pigtails said as she fell down."Oh my lady Serenity are you OK your cloths must be soaked threw."said Tabitha Itandru said her green eyes were widened her red hair was pulled into two big braids that held her bangs in place while the rest was down.

"Doe's it look like I'm OK and my cloths are the only thing you care about huh.?"she asked Susumu looked at them and sighed."Why don't you two ladies pull up your dresses"he said both woman blushed heavily.

"Oh my."said Tabitha covering her mouth while pissed Serenity off."Hey no way that sounded so perverty of you to say that to us what do wanna see huh.?"she asked.'I mean pull them up so you won't trip or get mud on them."he said both girls sighed in relief.

The three walked until they came to a rest place they all settled down then a whistle came Serenity was the first to hear it."What's that whistling sound and where's it coming from?"she asked the other two looked at her and it came again Susumu got up and with his rain coat went out and distracted the guards and put the rain coat on the side of the cliff and threw a huge stone into the water."The woman has just fallen into the water." he said and took off.

He ran back until he slammed into Serenity who's eye's were full of happiness as she wrapped her arms around him. they continued until they took another break."Huh it's hot"said Serenity Tabitha looked at her and smiled."I'm going to get us some more water."she said taking off Susumu looked at the small teenager she was hot and if she stayed in the cloths she would have a heat stroke.

He went over to her and poured water on her head."Ah warn me you stupid bastard when your gonna do that."she said."I'm going to pour some water on you." he said pouring some more water on her head."Ah that wasn't a warning you know."she said.

Tabitha chose a really good time to come out she was giggling."Sound's like you two were up to something."she said."Well children recover from injuries fast you know."said Susumu."What do you mean I'm not a child you know I'm practically a grown woman if you cut out the teenager part and I'm not feeling better I'm angry."she said throwing her canteen at him he was laughing really hard."Ow"he said still laughing."Guess what I found for you lady Serenity a new sundress it's small but i'm sure it will fit your figure."she said.

"No I'm fine in my dress."she said Tabitha went over a picked her up underneath her arm pits and took her behind a huge boulder where she was pulling off Serenity's cloths."My my Serenity your cloths are ruined all sweaty a good thing the people had undies hanging out form their cloths line."she said tickling Serenity Susumu sweat-drooped at the two until a scream came he went behind the boulder.

"What's wrong?"he asked."The monkey stole Serenity's dress."said Tabitha Susumu picked up a rock and threw it at the monkey who dropped the dress Tabitha went and picked it up."Hey Tabitha I'm naked over here except my panties ya know and there's a man."said Serenity."Oh that's right."she said taking her fan and slapping Susumu with it until he left after that little ordeal they went back on the road.

The three traveled into a small trading town Serenity was so excited she ran ahead and was grinning at the small trading route she saw."My my lady Serenity you seem happy today well we are at a trading route but this close to the forest hum oh well."she said Serenity ran over to a man selling things.

"Over here Tabitha tell me what these nasty things in the can are."she said to them pointing down at them Tabitha and Susumu went over to her Tabitha bent down and looked inside."Hum I think there called Wesson I think there supposed to help stomach aches."she said.

"Oh yeah they are so sour I tried one it's sour."she said remembering the time she tried one her mouth was pucker and she had tears in her eyes because of the sourness.

The next one was a few squares."These are sugar cubes I remember one time Lady Serenity ate to many at a time and nearly chocked on them you gave me such a scare that day."she said remembering the time Serenity was rolling on the floor blue faced and holding her throat.

The last one was a few cinnamon sticks."Remember these Lady Serenity you loved these you ate allot and got hyper."she said remembering the time Serenity was hugging all the girls in the room and jumped out the dojo.

The three were walking until Tabitha disappeared from the group."Oh wow you are such an ugly bird even parrots and parakeets are more prettier than you are."she said putting a finger to the roster it pecked her finger and jumped down chasing her all around in a circle so she got in front of it and starred at it.

"OK Mister no Serenity time to get evil hiya."she said fighting it except I wouldn't call it fighting more like punching the air."Hey that's my best Roster your fighting with stop please."said the salesman.

Susumu turned around and sweat-dropped he grabbed the teenager and put his hand over her mouth really very bad idea she bit him and he let her go."What the fucking hell are you doing to me putting your dirty ass hand over my sweet mouth you aught to be ashamed of yourself."she said.

The two ended up looking for Tabitha."Tabitha answer me are you out there hello ''Tabi,Tabi,Tabi,Tabi,Tab,Tab,Tab,Tab."she said yelling for Tabitha with her nickname for her Tabi or Tabby either way the two were tired of yelling.

Both began walking until a man came a dropepd to the ground out of no where."OMG are you OK?"asked Serenity the gut looked at her."Well hello miss you are so pretty you must be royalty."he said."You can tell just by looking at me?"she asked Susumu slapped her and gave her a look that said don't spill your secret.

"Oh I mean I'm just an average bony country girl."she said she pulled out her fan and gave it to him."I hope this helps you."she said and her and Susumu walked off."We just did an good deed you know."she said."Yeah I wonder if he was faking or really telling the truth."he said.

The two finally became three Tabitha joined them she walked next to the two."Hello you two miss me?"she asked the two were stunned she came back so quickly."Tabby you came back yeah I'm happy now."she said

The three walked and took another break Serenity was in the bushes you saw a cute little bunny rabbit."You have such big long ears I guess it's for jumping." she said the little brown bunny jumped onto her head and stayed there Serenity walked back to the campsite.

"Hey Serenity seems that little bunny like's you."said Susumu petting her rabbit."Well I found the mother dead it must have been attacked while taking care of the sweet little bunny."she said taking it and petting it's soft brown fur."Besides when we leave It'll join the other bunny rabbit's it's so cute or could we take him with us?"she asked.

The three sat in silence soon Serenity dozed off mubling about food the other rwo sweat-dropped she loves food soon morning cam along Susumu had to wake Serenity."Serenity wake up."he said she opeend her blue eyes and then went back to sleep everytime he woke her up."Oh my gosh Susumu your being far to gentle with her Lady serenity time to wake up.''she said taking the pillow Serenity's head hit the ground and she woke up.

"Why did you do that for."she said Tabitha laughed."Are you trying to kill me like you did with those poems I almost didn't survive that and now this sheesh Tabby your gonna kill someone one of these days."she said.

The three were about to leave when the bunny left to leave with the other bunny's."Oh by then I'm going to find my sister as well."she said so she walked ahead of the two smiling she looked like a child but a happy one.

* * *

**finally the summer chapter is done I have no idea when I started this one but here's a few pointers in the parts with Tabitha,Susumu,and Serenity the main charecters aren't born yet just to showa little bit of ideas If you got any tell me the public want's all ears**


	6. Tala discovers the truth about Diana

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Tala:get on with the story woman we don't have all day ya know.  
**

**Me chibiusa:oh really then I'll pair you up if i ever right yoai with no other than Garland or Tyson well maybe Garland yeah then he can beat the hell out of you again no I'll make Diana turn you into a girl you'd be the most cutest thing ever and all the fan girl's will want you  
**

** Diana:Really can he be paired with Bryan and have sex with him?**

**ME:hum great idea that's why your my most favorite oc. laughter and evil grin.**

**Kai:huh well please enjoy and remember i am a female not a male but oh dear lord save me.**

**Kai gets a glare from all three of us.**

**

* * *

**Tala woke up to the sound of pots and pans falling dear lord was he going to be in danger.

He got up out of his bed and braced himself for whatever the lord was going to offer him today.

He saw pots and pans rolling out of the kitchen he thought and went in and fell over a pan."OH tala your awake I was gonna send Potato in to wake you up but your all ready awake yey for me."she said doing a peace sign.

"yeah and I end up on the floor half dead half alive har har har."he said using sarcasm."Oh goa I'm sorry i was trying to find Potato a bowl to us to eat but I knocked everything down I'm sorry Tala."she said.

"huh give me on reason to forgive you."he said.''Well I can apologize please forgive me Tala please."she said praying hands and puppy eyes.

"Huh your off the hook this time but next time don't cry when you see me leave."he said she hugged him.''thank you I love you Tala your so nice.''she said he blushed she was holding him in a random position.

"Oh you need some new cloths those stink well not to be rude but they really need to be washed."she said

Tala raised an eyebrow and sniffed he didn't smell anything.''Here come with me and take your cloths and put them in the washing machine so they can smell better then we can shop for some new ones.''she said as she dragged him by his undershirt to the laundry room."I'll get you some clean boxers and a shirt just take all your cloths off and put them in the wash.''she said.

She went into the spare bedroom and pulled out clean boxers for Tala they were pitch black with red flames on it perfect for him she went back and opened the door a crack and threw them in.

Then went into her room and pulled out an over large T-shirt with a fat stegosaurus which was laying down it was drawn on there with a silver or white marker with the words stegosaurus goa goa and went back to the spare room again and pulled out a pair of khaki she threw them in and went to find Potato.

Tala came out after he changed Diana looked at him.''oh you look so cute but that shirt is the only one I got all my other ones will be to little on you so we'll have to deal with it."she said and went into the washing room and turned off the washer and got his cloths and hung them outside.

Diana and Tala walked into town and into a store she made him bye at least 80 pairs of cloths to ware and fifty pairs of pants and shorts when they were done Tala had a million pairs of cloths and a ton of shopping bags.

"Diana is there a reason why we have all these?"he asked."Yep you need cloths and your cloths stunk up the laundry room should have taken it outside and washed it but birds will shit on them and you'll get angry"she said.

"Oh you'd better get home and feed Potato because I have school to go to well bye I'll see you when I get home at three thirty five."she said and ran off to go to school.

_'she must have been planing this making me take all the luggage home on my own wow.'_he thought to himself and walked back to the dojo.

He reached the dojo and went inside and collapsed on the floor onto his back exhausted from all the shopping. Potato came over looked at him and licked his face.

Tala was annoyed the dog licked his face he had to carry home bags of cloths by himself and he was alone with a wolf puppy he got up and went into the bathroom got a washcloth wet it and wiped the puppy saliva off his face until he noticed something he shook it off and went back out.

He walked back out and went into the kitchen to find something to eat he searched the cabinets for something to eat when his hand reached something like a bag he pulled it out it looked like a bag for prescriptions pills he turned it over and there on the label it said the answer to what he was looking for.

* * *

**1: Diana Uchiha **

**Pills take three times a day morning noon and night one after each meal and two before bed time.**

**Cause of illness unknown  
**

** help relieve headaches stomach aches and nausea plus fevers**

**2:Diana Uchiha  
**

**Syringes give self shoot every three hours and before bed time  
**

**cause of illness unknown**

3:Diana Uchiha

**Fluids medicine take four times a day**

Illness still unknown

**note **_contact me if her symptoms worsen contact me a 555-6789 _

**

* * *

**

He read them over and over her mother purchased these 1 month ago and they have been laying in here untouched since June and it's July he put them back in the cabinet's but took one of each and put them in a bag and mailed them to a special person.

He was sure that they were keeping a secret from him so he went and looked in the closets there were heating pads feet things the kind that bubbles and makes you relax and other stuff stashed in the closet.

He searched found notes and everything but still couldn't piece the things together he went into Diana's room on her nightstand was a glass but it was empty and on her dresser toy cats lined up and held things. but the green one it held a thermometer in it's paws he went over and looked at it she must have used it recently because she still had saliva on it.

Potato came in and looked at him again and he went over to her desk and went into her drawer and pulled out a notebook a tiny one Tala took it and scratched the wolf's ear he turned it and flipped through the pages and decided to open it it didn;t seem strange. 

Just full of numbers but if you look at it closely the average human temperature is 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit these were higher or lower. but still he didn't know for sure if she took her temperature and recorded it but she must ave an illness she didn't want to tell him about.

Tala went and sat down on the couch he was about to relax when Potato came in with a book in his mouth he put his paws on the couch and put the book on Tala's lap he wished the wolf would leave him alone but looks like he knew something he didn't.

He took a tissue and wiped the cover off of saliva and opened it up it was pink and red so this must be Diana's other diary.

He opened it up and read it.

* * *

**Hi diary, December 1st 2009**

**Well mom took me to the doctors office for a regular check up I think but the doctor kept looking at my me and drawing blood and taking my blood pressure I wanted to go home and sleep since it was only five a.m. and I didn't sleep well last night since I had a really high fever and was hot all night so mom decided to cancel our daily planes together and took me to see the doctors they stepped out and a few minutes later they wanted to speak to mama about me.**

**I decided I was going to find out either way I got off that bed thing and walked over to the door I pressed my ear up against the door and listened to their conversation the doctor told mama that I needed to go to the hospital because what I had was more than what they were capable of handling I went back to the bed and got on it and they opened the door and I went to the hospital.  
**

**Well that's all for now I'll write more tomorrow when I wake up bye.  
**

* * *

**Dear diary, december 2nd 2009**

**Guess what I woke up and I saw white i thought i was dead for a minute there until i heard beeping I rubbed my eyes and looked over and saw IV's heart monitor and other things I had an oxygen tub that went into my me out to think the hospitalized me I didn't have anything wrong with me not that I know of i'm healthy,strong,and full of energy I can't be cooped up in this stupid place because if they can't find anything wrong then why try to find it when your just going to fail.  
**

**well it's time for my checkup I'll write more tomorrow  
**

**

* * *

Dear diary, December 3rd 2009 **

**I had to be checked up at least seven times tireing you know my doctors name is it's pronounced Cham+Ber+Lin but lets not talk about that stuff I've gotten weaker being here and my body feels numb at the feet I can walk barley but manage not to fall down. I have tubs connecting to my body are increasing more and more and walking may become a difficult task to do when I get out of this place but as long as i can see the sunlight again.**

**Bye Diana**

* * *

**Dear diary, December 17th 2009  
**

**Guess what diary I've gone on life support and barley can see anything I've managed to write this because my will is stronger than my body is laying down is hard work trying to write strait you know but I'm never gonna leave this dumb place nothing but old people young people baby's being born and everything.**

**I have to go on oxygen to breath because my lungs were failing to provide enough oxygen that I was breathing in into my body I have at least ten or eleven IVs hooked up to me If half way going numb or paralyzed but numbness is my first guess It's hard to move and write I haven't looked at myself in a long time but I'll get better I promise i will and then I'll be able to see the ocean.**

**

* * *

**Tala looked for more but the rest was empty bare pages he guessed her body went numb and she wasn't able to move anymore.

The door slammed and Tala hid the journal/diary under a pillow Diana walked into the living room she looked hot and sweaty she must have run all the way home and was tired she plopped/sat down next to Tala he sniffed the air she smelled like sweat.

"Diana."he said

"Yeah?"she asked 

"You stink like hell or should i say you reek like it you smell terrible.''he said

"Oh sorry about that I forgot I had gym class and have to shower before I sit anywhere or do anything so thanks for telling me and not scooting away from me.''she said.(Scooting/moving away) 

She got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower he sighed the girl was sweet but she was one to sweat.

She came back out with her hair down and plopped/sat down next to him again but this time in clean cloths.''Diana tell me did you ever have to go to the hospital for treatment?"Tala asked.

"Hum lets see yep once when I was a child I was ten years old and had a serious fever the night before mama took me to see the doctor who couldn't do anything for me but sent me to the hospital where I was getting weaker my body went numb on the 18th and i was unable to move I was put on life support and I one day I had a dream I was flying in the clouds and I actually lived in the clouds I saw the ocean and flew over it and wondered what would it be like to feel it and I wonder how far it go's."she said.

"Oh then I woke up and I had to be prescribed millions of pills syringes medicine but it doesn't work so I just take my temperature each day and see if it improves some but I didn't until I meet you some how it seemed to be a miracle that It improved by not to me I think it was fate that decided whether or not i was gonna die or live.''she said.

The day passed by fast and nightfall came."Hey Tala I'll see you in the morning okay well night."she said and her and Potato went into her sighed he took the journal and put it up and went all the way down to the very end of the house the spare room they gave him he went in changed into sleeping cloths climbed into his bed and just looked at the ceiling.

Diana and Potato were in her room she went p and got the thermometer placed it in her mouth and waited until the sound she put in it went meow she took it out and looked at it 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit she smiled and wrote it down and cleaned it off and put it back into her green cats paws.

She got into bed and Potato walked back and ran forward and jumped onto her bed he took up half of her bed she feed him to much food alright he was bigger and cuter not like most wolves he loved Tala,Diana and Kai to death no wonder why he was so friendly. 

* * *

**chapter 6 is finally done I started yesterday and made my way up until today when I got home OK don't review if you have a really mean comment I'll probably flame you for that if it's a threat oh and one more thing my bff aka Best friend forever has her own fanfiction she's called summerboo70 say hi to her if you can I helped her and she's using my yahoo since she won't tell me her gmail I let her use mine but if she reads any messages and replies to any I will kick her ass because it's not nice to read other people's things and reply.**


	7. ending of angel in the air

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**sorry** about the hold up I was on free realms all day for three days until seven it's cool check it out guys it's so funny when you get hit by snowballs.

* * *

Tala swore he would have to be careful living with Diana she was not one to mess around with with pots and pans.

_Boom bang bing bark ''oh gao."_was heard in the kitchen he got up and got a trash can lid from outside and walked with it shielding himself from anything the red haired girl had to throw at him.

He saw she was making breakfast oh god this will turn out bad.

He sat down on the floor to the coffee table and did his famous Tala pose.

"AHHHHHHHHH a wasp flew in through the window and is trying to attack me, ahhh, oh no I knocked over the salt and pepper, and oh my god Tala's pancakes are something beyond imaginable oh hell no."she said the wasp actually flew into the pancake's and died.

She sweat-dropped how was she gonna tell him well not tell him."Here sorry about the messy ness It took a while to make them."she said.

I picked up the fork and took a piece of the pancake and saw Diana staring at me with those baby blue eyes."What the fuck are you staring at me with that 'Oh my god he's actually eating it.'a fly didn't get into it did it?"he asked.

"Doesn't taste like a wasp?"she asked he spit the food out onto the floor and got into her face."What did you do Diana?"He yelled and asked at the same time.

"Well a wasp flew in through the window and got me off track and I ruined the pancakes because the wasp flew into them and burned to death."she said he sat back down."Well at least you told me idiot."He said to her.

"Oh I almost forgot it's parent teacher thing at school and my parents are away so you're coming as my father since we do look alike sorta."She said.

Tala was dressed in a suit while Diana was in her uniform and led him to her school people stared in wonder if he was her boyfriend or her brother.

They got to the school and went inside Diana led him down to her classroom and opened the door and people stared at them.

"Hey is that her father if so I'm jealous but he's hot and Diana isn't."whispered one girl.

* * *

After that was over both red heads walked out humiliated by the fact that they thought he was her boyfriend they weren't related at all.

"Diana next time don't ask me to go as you're father OK?"Tala asked she nodded.

More than two weeks passed by and allot of things took place.

Tala was taking a walk with Diana who was getting sicker every day somehow she wasn't better due to the fact her illness was unknown to her doctors.

"Are you sure your strong enough to walk?"he asked her she nodded to him.

"It's really hot today isn't it Tala?"she asked him."Yeah but we'll go back home and play cards all afternoon."he said to bad he didn't know she was gonna die.

"Potato is really cute and seems to be getting bigger I hope he has lots and lots of little baby's with a another dog."she said.

"Tala take Potato and go on ahead and wait for me please."She said.

"Hum all right but be careful.''he said taking the leash from her hands.

"Is here far enough?"He asked.

"Yes that's fine now wait for me please."She said and began to walk towards him the pain in her stomach was hurting her but she ignored it and kept walking towards him."she stopped and winced he noticed.

"Diana don't tell me you've been hurting all this time I thought it was over you did everything you wanted to do but I still wanted to more things with you."He said she smiled.

"No we did everything together with Kai or Potato this summer was filled with so much excitment I've made allot of memories some more painfull than others but all and all it was the best summer I've ever had that's why I have to reach my goal."She said to him she began to walk closer and closer.

"No Diana please don't reach your goal don't!"He yelled to her but she smiled at him and was closer than ever.

_'Well this is it I'm almost there the curse is going to be broken and it will be and now I'm already there_._'_she thought she was really close.

She flung herself forward and hugged Tala.''Goal''.

Diana fell into Tala's arms her blue eyes half open half shut.

"Tala thank you.''she said and shut her eyes never to be opened in this story she won't have anymore pain and suffering she's free.

"Oh Diana you were so sweet and nice to me you taught me never to give up and keep going towards my goals."He said remembering all the times the two had together she was bubbly and carefree and he was tough and almost heartless.

He picked her dead body up and walked back to her home her family wasn't going to like it when they found their daughter's dead body in his arms.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door."Tala is that Diana did she die so soon?"Her mother asked him.

"Yeah right in my arms.''He said and handed her over.

one week later.

Diana was so adorable in her dress everybody was asked to wear red because it was Diana's favorite color everybody was sad that the girl died.

"Hello Tala I got the news last week she was so sweet and happy her life was taken away at only eleven years old I'll really miss her cooking and smile."said Kai as scooped up Potato in her arms.

"Yeah she never told me what she was dying of but she had dreams about flying and other things."he said.

"Tala,Kai come on are you gonna tell Diana goodbye for the last time you won't get to see her anymore after this."said Diana's mother who was holding onto her two younger children's hands.

Tala turned to Kai who turned to him they both smiled and went over to her casket to say their finale goodbyes after everybody left Tala reached into his bag and pulledo out the white stuffed kitten he gave her when she was in the hospital.

He put it under her arms and gave her one finale look and left the people who worked at the cemetary didn't say anything about the stuffed kitten but it vanished when they were closing the casket.

Tala walked back to Diana's home her father was packing up all of her stuff and noticed him."Hey Tala come here a second I'm gonna ship this stuff to Diana's fanclub back in my village their gonna hold it forever so people can see her toys and stuff anytime they want to so I'm gonan give you something she had."he said.

He dug into the closet and out pulled a red stuffed cat and gave it to him."Take it she named him Talaver after you put added ver to it."he said Tala took it and shook the mans hand and after the goodbyes he left Kai understood why he wanted to leave and told him she would always love him.

As Tala was leaving he felt like someone was following him he turned nobody he was walking across the street when a drunk driver failed to notice him and almost ran into him Tala waited for the crash nothing he opened his eyes.

Diana in angel form was blocking the car her long red hair was down she turned to him and smiled she kissed his lips."Tala I will always protect you like you did with me I promise I will nothing will ever hurt you and end your life like it ended mine I love you allot."She said and disappeared.

It's true to this very year that that Diana protected Tala who is raising a a family with Kai their daughter Sakura was like Diana in every way of her personality.

Sweet and sad at the same time well that's all hope you enjoyed the story it's complete.


End file.
